


Соперники

by Fellande



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellande/pseuds/Fellande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все помнят, как Гарри отказался пожать руку Драко Малфою, и они стали врагами. А что, если на его месте бы был Том Риддл?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соперники

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rivalry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/988354) by [The_Fictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fictionist/pseuds/The_Fictionist). 



Большинство знало о соперничестве Тома Риддла и Гарри Поттера.

Учителя ворчали, что они зациклились на своей вражде и могут пойти на что угодно, лишь бы на занятиях превзойти соперника. Конечно, неохотно признавали профессора, это противостояние творит чудеса с их оценками, если прежде эти двое не сотворят взрыв в аудитории.

Сокурсники могли и веселиться, и тревожиться, и равнодушно констатировать, что выпады в этом противостоянии становятся все болезненнее. За годы учебы соперничество гриффиндорца и слизеринца балансировало уже на грани вражды. Кто-то оставался безразличным. Кто-то принимал одну из сторон, а кто-то просто делал ставки.  
И все гадали, с чего это началось.

Одни считали, что эти двое знали друг друга еще до Хогвартса, другие утверждали, что они были влюблены в одну и ту же девушку, некоторые сказали бы, что соперничество просто неизбежно, потому что две столь мощные силы, противоборствующие и вместе с тем очень похожие, были распределены по враждующим факультетам.

Но никто бы не догадался, что все началось с такой простой вещи, как несостоявшееся рукопожатие. 

* * *

Когда Том Риддл впервые встретил Гарри Поттера, он захотел стать его другом… или, вернее, стать тем, у кого есть такие друзья, как Гарри Поттер. Этот первогодка был похож на него — Том определил это с первого взгляда.

Он бы мог подарить ему весь мир, но Поттер не пожал поданную им руку, предпочтя всякий сброд, и Риддл решил, что никогда не простит ему это.

Если Гарри не хочет быть его другом, то Том докажет ему, что тот не нужен ему совсем. Что он лучше – лучше всей этой жалкой братии, лучше их всех, вместе взятых и каждого по отдельности. 

А может быть — только на минутку допустим! – Том сказал себе, что если Гарри Поттер не будет принадлежать ему, то он не будет принадлежать никому. И, возможно, именно тогда в его голову закралась мысль уничтожить своего ненавистного и притягательного врага. 

Ведь Том всегда любил вызовы.

* * *

Когда Гарри Поттер впервые встретил Тома Риддла, он подумал, что вид его обманчив, а глаза выдают затаенную жестокость. 

Ему не нравилось, когда на его друзей смотрят, как на пустое место. И со временем Том Риддл превратился в человека, которого он хотел уничтожить.

Этот парень был идеален во всем, и это просто доводило до сумасшествия! Он что, думает, никто не разглядит за этим фасадом маленького мальчика из приюта? Идеальна даже чертова прическа — ни единого волоса не выбивается из нее.

Хотелось врезать засранцу, чтобы увидеть, идет ли у него кровь, как у обычного человека. Да, разбить в кровь, вскрыть его нутро, чтобы каждый увидел отравленную сущность, замаскированную очаровательной улыбкой.

Может, Гарри просто не любил оставаться ни с чем.

Может быть, в одиннадцать лет он поддался давлению факультетской вражды и отчаянно держался за тех друзей, которые у него были.

Но дальше все стало только сложнее.

* * *

Гарри попал в команду по квиддичу на первом курсе, благодаря нелепому инциденту с Драко Малфоем, который пытался впечатлить Риддла.

Том присоединился к факультетской сборной на втором курсе и выбил его из игры, отправив бладжер прямо ему в голову.

* * *

Тому с невероятной легкостью удавались заклинания, но Гарри не мог себе позволить отстать по количеству «Превосходно» — особенно после того, как Риддл так высокомерно усмехнулся, получив первую «П». Рон считал, что его друг просто помешался, но это было неважно. Даже то, что Гарри превращался в Гермиону, не имело значения. Лишь бы никогда больше не видеть эту улыбку.

Моменты, когда удавалось одержать верх над Риддлом, делали его счастливым. Выяснилось, что у него все неплохо получается, если постараться, хотя теория поначалу была трудновата. В итоге количество получаемых им баллов значительно возросло, и вскоре уже они оба конкурировали за звание лучшего ученика на курсе.

* * *

На третьем году обучения его ждала полная неожиданность.

Из-за дементоров он потерял сознание прямо на квиддичном поле, а очнувшись, узнал, что Риддл заставил преподавателей переиграть матч и ради этого даже пошел на шантаж.

Гарри никогда не думал, что Риддл — сторонник честной победы.

* * *

На четвертом курсе вернулся Гриндевальд, и пришло время возблагодарить судьбу за безжалостную гонку, в которую он три года вкладывал силы, потому что она отточила его способности.

Риддл стал чемпионом Хогвартса. Гарри неожиданно тоже. Четвертым.

В конкурсной программе не было ни одного задания с элементами дуэли – видимо, это было сделано специально. У школы явно были бы проблемы, если бы они поубивали друг друга. Но противостояние стало острым как никогда.

Гарри обрадовался, что Риддл сумел защитить себя и не умер от руки Гриндевальда. И узнал, что Том – Наследник Слизерина.

Гарри даже представить не мог, что когда-нибудь будет бороться не против слизеринца, а на одной с ним стороне.

И не знал, что теперь думать.

* * *

Турнир трех волшебников сулил славу и возможности, которые были необходимы для осуществления его планов.

И естественно, Поттер не мог не вмешаться, словно не был уже достаточно знаменит и богат.

Он делал все, чтобы помешать гриффиндорцу, и сам блестяще проходил задание за заданием. А затем наблюдал, как Гарри проделывает то же самое с невероятным азартом. Том оттолкнул его в сторону, когда они бежали к чаше, испытал разочарование, когда их руки дотронулись до нее одновременно, а затем похолодел.

Он сделал это не ради Поттера. А если даже и ради него? Просто в Хогвартсе станет смертельно скучно, если не с кем будет соревноваться. И он не может спокойно пройти мимо, когда какой-то другой Темный лорд будет убивать его соперников. У Тома были свои планы на волшебный мир, и преклонение перед Гриндевальдом в них не входило.

Но что-то изменилось.

Том впервые подумал, что было бы, если бы Гарри всегда был на его стороне. Если бы он пожал его руку.

* * *

На пятом курсе дела приняли серьезный оборот, и прежние мелкие стычки больше не имели значения.

Его до сих пор раздражало, что Риддл всегда побеждает. Ему вообще становилось не по себе при мысли, что если он не в состоянии победить своего однокурсника, то как он победит Гриндевальда, чье превосходство в магическом опыте исчисляется десятилетиями?

Потом умер Сириус, и виноват в этом был только он один. На его плечи теперь давило пророчество, и он понятия не имел, что с ним делать. Все остальное для него потеряло значение.

* * *

Он должен был сосредоточиться лишь на своей цели, своей давней мечте – стать новым правителем Магической Британии. Но Том против своей воли все время отмечал, насколько плохо выглядит Поттер.

Тот выглядел раздавленным. Сломленным. А ведь никому не позволялось ломать его игрушки.

Том пытался не обращать внимание. Когда оценки гриффиндорца ухудшились из-за постоянного стресса, и под зелеными глазами залегли отчетливые следы истощения, он смог убедить себя, что победил.

Но к шестому курсу, когда Гарри бросил квиддич, Том решил, что с него хватит.

* * *

Гарри шел по коридору, сунув руки в карманы и опустив голову.

Он чувствовал себя совершенно опустошенным. Похоже, у него не было ни единого шанса в этой войне, а Дамблдор вел чересчур туманную игру, чтобы можно было рассчитывать на его реальную помощь. Гарри просто чувствовал себя одиноким.

Он не мог общаться с друзьями, потому что это могло кончиться для них весьма плачевно. Гриндевальд четко дал ему это понять.

Более того, стало очевидно, что он был просто разменной монетой, пешкой в борьбе с Дамблдором.

Он не чувствовал себя равным Гриндевальду. Он ощущал себя канатом, натянутым между двумя могущественными магами, козырем в многолетней войне, в которую он каким-то образом оказался втянут.

Он даже не сразу заметил, что к нему приблизился Риддл, пока тот с силой не толкнул его в плечо. 

— Ты ушел из квиддичной команды, — почти прошипел он. Гарри пораженно моргнул – сейчас это вряд ли имело хоть какое-то значение.

— Да, поздравляю. Ты победил. Я проиграл, — он устало пожал плечами спустя мгновение. – У меня нет времени на это.

Он повернулся, чтобы продолжить путь, и вскрикнул в шоке, когда Риддл схватил его за ворот и впечатал в стену.

— Для меня ты найдешь время, — твердо произнес Том. Глаза Гарри расширились, и он облизнул мигом пересохшие губы. – Тебе ясно?

— Господи, так это правда? Ты что, влюбился в меня? Приревновал к Темному лорду, Риддл? – он фыркнул и попытался отшвырнуть другого от себя. – Отвали.

Он хотел отвернуться, но Риддл схватил его за подбородок и резко развернул его лицо обратно.

— Я повторяю: _тебе понятно_? Не знаю, куда ты опять влип, но тебе лучше вытащить свою тушку из героической трясины, потому что я начинаю терять терпение.

— О, да, и все в этом мире должно вертеться вокруг тебя, – прорычал Гарри.

— Конечно, оно и вертится, — ответил Риддл. Гарри рассмеялся ему в лицо. Риддл окинул его жадным взглядом, словно хищник – добычу. – Ты отверг мою дружбу, Поттер, а теперь намерен отказаться от нашей вражды. Я не позволяю тебе этой наглости.

— При всем уважении к нашей вражде или чему-то там еще, у меня на хвосте висит Темный лорд, и он пытается меня убить. У меня, вроде как, есть проблемы посерьезней, чем превзойти тебя в школьных отметках.

— А ты и не превзошел, — машинально уточнил Риддл, и его хватка усилилась. Однако на его лице появилось задумчивое выражение. – Если Гриндевальд будет мертв, ты придешь в норму? Мне становится по-настоящему скучно.

Гарри моргнул и уставился на Тома.

— Думаю, да, — ответил он. Риддл кивнул.

— Тогда я помогу тебе убить его. Мы оба знаем, что я в миллион раз лучше тебя во всем, так что… Это проще простого, раз ты умудрился на время уничтожить его, будучи ребенком.

Гарри в изумлении смотрел на Ридлла.

— Я… ты не лучше меня в миллион раз!

— Ну, я в любом случае в миллион раз могущественней, чем Гриндевальд может надеяться когда-нибудь стать. Тебе стоило пожать мне руку, Гарри.

Гарри улыбнулся недоверчиво:

— Решил помочь мне уничтожить Темного лорда? Ты это серьезно?

Риддл пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся.

— Кто первый убьет ублюдка, тот победил.

Гарри рассмеялся.

И, возможно, что-то изменилось вновь.


End file.
